


Brotherly love

by Spiderladslut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Jellybean is a boss fuck u talkin bout, Jellybean is a fucking cutie fight me, Jellybean is ten, Jughead Jones is a Good Brother, Jughead is thirteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderladslut/pseuds/Spiderladslut
Summary: “Oof!” Jughead grunts when Jellybean Jumps on him.“Cuddle me brother!” She wacks him with a pillow.





	Brotherly love

Jughead is in his own little world listening to his IPod and reading his book. But,

”Oof!” Jughead grunts when Jellybean Jumps on him.

“Cuddle me brother!” She wacks him with a pillow. 

She giggles at his glare

”No” He turns over on his side and shuts his eyes

Jellybean isn’t having it

She sits on him

”But I wanna sleep with you! I can’t sleep and I want— no! _Need_ my brothers warmth!” She yells in a hushed tone so she doesn’t wake their parents.

”you want my warmth or my beds warmth?” Jughead asked his voice muffled by the pillow.

Jellybean grumbled and decided to take things into her own hands

She pulled Jughead over as much as she could ignoring his comments and whines and lays down in the space now open next to him.

He turns to her and glares before it breaks off into a smile which gets a fit of giggles between them.

He wraps a protective arm around her and she nuzzled into his chest.

”G’nite Juggie”

Jughead yawns

”Night Jellybean.”


End file.
